


A few thoughts on a certain Franz

by BundtFake



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen, He just wants to help schu, M/M, Musing, Pining, how gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundtFake/pseuds/BundtFake
Summary: Beethoven does notice Schubert but is too shy tbh. Instead he just pines.





	

He thinks you don't notice him. Notice the way his hair curls and flicks at the end, how he adjusts his glasses out of habit, how when he smiles, it's so pure and radiant it's like nothing could drown it out. 

However you also notice the way he looks when he thinks the others don't care about him, how the arrogant fake smile slips off his face to reveal an empty husk. He's so self conscious, you think, as you see him nervously tugging at his coat out of the corner of your eye.  
 Now you can feel his eyes on you, burning with admiration. And you wish it was for other reasons. 

Sometimes when you come downstairs in the middle of the night for water, you stand at the edge of the living room to watch the steady rise and fall of his chest, and you grip the glass so hard your fingers turn white as you watch him sleep not in his own room, but on the sofa, like he's temporary, like he doesn't deserve his own space. 

His lips are wet and parted and you can hear the small puffs of air escaping from them. You lick yours. His hair is ruffled by sleep and he mutters something incoherent that could have been your name but you knew you weren't really the centre of his attention. Someone as complex and thoughtful as him shouldn't be following you around, shouldn't be making your heart inflate with helium up to your throat when he catches your eye. 

You think about letting him share your bed but the thought alarms you and you head back upstairs with cheeks flushed red and fall asleep guiltily in your own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else lo v e s 2nd person ;) not me


End file.
